


冬至快樂

by milliontxtboxx



Category: hinskenng, kennyhins
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21906214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milliontxtboxx/pseuds/milliontxtboxx
Summary: 冬至快乐 everyoneKH甜甜蜜蜜
Kudos: 11





	冬至快樂

兩口子主人家收拾收拾桌子還沒等菜端齊  
爸媽帶著侄子就按響了門鈴   
小朋友是最可愛的  
不用什麼禮節就主動跑向了親近的人  
一路跑過去討抱一邊喊著張舅父  
他也樂意去抱，一把摟住侄子發現今年已經抱的有點吃力了。’今年長高唔少’  
‘你都幾冇良心 一見面唔記得你另個舅父了餵’ 關智斌逗他  
沒辦法 他天生受小朋友喜歡。  
‘好啦 準備準備開飯啦’  
飯桌上餃子和湯圓的蒸汽是不能更家常的味道了。

爸爸媽媽又問他們工作辛不辛苦  
羅姨兩口子身體最近好不好  
又偶然想提一嘴這次兒子北上不要再讓他擔心。  
他倆怎麼會看不出來擔心的是什麼呢。  
他倆不好意思笑笑，連忙下意識回了不用擔心不用擔心。  
這次怎麼會擔心呢，連在飯桌上還悄悄握著手呢。

送來的生日蛋糕不僅是粉色中間還有個巨大的愛心  
老人家的祝福也太直觀了  
看透不說破的倆人又笑笑  
他們是太怕他倆分開了

他們是多善良的人啊  
張敬軒一下想起了第一次串門的時候，那時候還二十出頭，連平日落腳的酒店都要來回換。  
那年好像也是冬至月份，一月份的通告總是特別的多，來不及回家了。  
這不算大也不算小的節，一個外鄉人總是要一個人過的。  
那年不一樣，他有戀人了。  
他是多會做人的一個人啊，  
這是屬於家人的日子，還沒等他主動有什麼節日安排，就已經提前說好趕關智斌回家。  
還沒等同意呢 就被關智斌的堅定打破了安靜   
‘我點會留你一個人，冇你嘅節日點叫節日啫。’  
講完呢句話 他倆心臟都停止了下  
一不小心就說出了真心話，明明那時候連正式點的我愛你都沒有開口。  
沒等反應他倆又抱在了一起就是

再一晃眼，就被關智斌帶進了家門。  
是熱鬧的一家人，剛進門男友就和小妹在鬥嘴。  
不知道飯桌上的自己和他明不明顯呢，連眼神都沒有敢對視。  
叔叔阿姨不管那麼多的，只顧著一個人來外地心疼了。  
連裝的湯夾的菜也多了好幾輪  
‘下次啊 有乜節日都上來這裡過 人多點好’  
‘咁瘦 飲多d湯 年輕人依間工作好辛苦 人生地不熟讓斌仔照顧下你’  
聽見照顧兩人臉又紅了點 自我安慰著是暖氣太足。  
連小妹都幫腔講 哥哥欺負你我會幫忙揍他

現在想想那時他們也是看透沒說破吧  
畢竟誰會帶朋友去家人的飯局呢。  
誰二十多歲還要和父母說不留宿晚上要去送朋友呢  
那晚上的路燈很明亮  
他們牽手一起走回了家。

再一晃眼，就過了十幾年了。

臨走前是要拍照的  
等拍完發上社交網站的照片  
就輪到真全家福了   
關智斌伸伸手讓他站上中間 他把手機放在架子上設定好自動模式  
便站進了中間 關智斌下意識摟上他腰  
三。。二。。一  
又是一年。

送完了爸爸媽媽  
夜晚就屬於他們了  
他們難得開了瓶紅酒  
‘冬至了張生’  
‘節日快樂’  
說罷兩人碰了下酒杯  
酒精讓兩人臉上多了些紅  
倆人直勾勾看著對方的眼神就知道今晚又是個美好的夜晚。

明天愛人又要北上去拍戲了  
除了吃飯的時間 只想好好抱在一起

事實上也是如此  
前幾天的廣告也回絕了助理拍攝  
連他倆細看都在笑家庭工坊出的照片並不多精緻  
長領白毛衣是在擋吻痕這些背後故事怕是一輩子都不會有人知道

畢竟發完ig還有正事要做呢

今天連煮湯圓的時候愛人也走過來環住了自己的腰親了下臉  
‘如果俾其他人知道系屋企煮湯圓都要人幫手 咁其他人點睇chef kenny啫’  
張敬軒推了推背後那個人  
‘你以為我冇睇到你丟咁大碌面團下水個集乜 好啦 你走開 像平時 你洗碗就得’

今晚是不同的 冬至且又是臨行前一晚  
今年連聖誕 兩個生日 新年 都不能一起過了  
晚上那幾杯紅酒的量 那點酒 他倆誰也騙不了誰

十點有餘   
關智斌帶著眼鏡發完ig祝大家冬至快樂  
往年愛人大小節日都發上祝福 今年一家人發一條就夠了 他想  
待愛人衝完涼抹完瓶瓶罐罐就可以關燈了   
他習慣早睡 想到有時工作日的早上一睡醒就看見張生三四點的網絡平台的互動 甚至有時開了一個鐘直播 就覺得督促早睡也成了一個責任

但早睡  
並不屬於今晚。

刷刷新聞嘆氣之間愛人也吹乾頭髮   
套上又不知道哪家的高定綢緞睡衣   
禱完告上了床   
他吹乾的頭髮總能軟軟的垂下來 很好看   
但是最近幾年好似都沒這個髮型出活動了 那當家裡限定的髮型也不錯 關智斌想  
說罷關智斌手輕插進了他的發間撩開了垂下來的劉海親了下額頭  
被親的人又笑 懷裡湊的更緊了

世上可沒有其他人比他有權利獨佔這塊溫暖了   
彼此的呼吸聲是兩人最有安全感的聲音了   
懷裡的人悄悄親了愛人的唇   
又往懷裡更縮了一分   
嗯嗯唧唧的好像要說什麼 不知道什麼時候張生背過了身   
有意無意的把那兩瓣往愛人那裡蹭 他明知自己在騙自己這個彎曲角度容易進入睡眠   
關生被懷裡的悉悉索索惹醒 咬了下張生耳朵

‘你今晚好想要乜’

他又笑‘唔好扮野喇….’ 張生伸手摸向了愛人那裡

‘聽日唔使返工？’

張軒搖搖頭   
‘知你聽日走 公司邊可能塞通告我 公司平日做錯嘅事仲少乜’

張軒自覺整個人往下移了移 幸虧燈光太暗看不清他現在的眼神

愛人鼓起的包已經不能再明顯   
他戳了戳 好像在玩什麼屬於自己的玩具一樣 

愛人寵溺地笑了笑他「唔系你想要嘅乜 專心d喇」 

關智斌主動將褲子除走 那裡好似已經將心意說盡 

畢竟哪有比原始的慾望更真實的呢 

張生又笑 耳朵也悄然地紅了起來 

不知道看了多少年每次都會臉紅 

說來也有意思 像早戀一般 張伸手拿起了床邊的lube 打開倒出又雙手捂暖 

他知不知道這般細緻入微對愛人又是一道吸引 

俯下身的那人捂暖後開始上手 他先均勻上好 

便開始了獎勵愛人的工作 這麼多年按理已經是模式 

但偏偏他倆沒有 手裡不停上下的那人臉眼神害羞的連對視也不敢回應 

只顧盯著那裡 眼神像張軒本人一樣 

也縮進了各個角落里 愛人顧著享受此刻之時 

又多了一道包裹的溫暖 他開始一把含住 

時而像棒棒糖舔過去 時而努力拿口腔包住全部 

愛人扭動著腰吞吞吐吐 太認真了 認真的可愛 

一下子含不進時不知是在和自己賭氣還是怎麼樣 

反倒又吞的更深了一些。 

關生看著身下這幅光景 舒適的放鬆中 

一邊輕輕捏著張敬軒的耳垂又揉了揉剛剛吹乾的頭髮 

腦內又不知道散步到了哪裡 這是一雙彈琴的手 

這是一雙天天拿著麥克風在幾萬人台上游刃有餘的人 

現在卻在身下服務自己 

不知道是人的情緒戰勝了理智 那裡的反應又大了些 

愛人竟然因為這個竟被嗆到了些 

張向上不服又害羞的一盯 一眼就看穿他又念起乜衰嘢 但嘴上卻未停 

舌頭從鈴口到柱身 從努力吞咽又往下細心包裹兩個包 手也不曾空閒下來

一邊還努力在作用著上下 另一隻手時而摸著自己那裡時而嘗試擴張 

嘗試讓自己也舒服些 心邪的原早不止一個人 看來他也急了 

想將這段動作盡早變成兩個人的歡愉 

他努力含的更深 動的更快 想讓那裡能進入另外一個地方 

眼睛也紅了 就像受了什麼委屈 關生看出了他打的什麼主意 

手抓上了愛人的頭髮開始主導整段動作 

愛人的頭髮常年連發絲吹的都要有講究 

可能每次當作破壞了藝術品的人 心裡總能有一絲快感 

他故意把髮型抓散 但心疼的又不會用多一份力

他摸著愛人的頭開始往里送 愛人發出磨人的呻吟卻又全被堵在喉嚨里 

軟軟的舌頭在有限的空間里舔著柱身 愛人的眼睛無辜又委屈的盯著他 怕是連眼睫毛都在求情

就像無形的懇求一般 

不久 關生也開始低吟 張生也開始無意識扭著腰 

如此幾輪輸送 白色逐漸射出 愛人不會讓他多辛苦一分的 適時的拿了出來 

淚眼朦朦的張生早已無了平時端著的架子

關生開始使壞 拿那裡是輕輕拍打著全臉 從臉頰拍到嘴唇

射滿了全臉 

意識都已經不清楚了  
還嘴巴半開想要去含 又拍打了他的舌頭

又多多少少蹭到了睫毛 黑色的睫毛染了奶白色  
罪魁禍首拿紙巾幫他輕輕擦去 

‘快d入來……….’ 他忍唔住發出了邀請

關生輕輕幫他褪去內褲 揉搓了許久那兩塊軟肉  
由二進到三 又開始拿手指在模仿等下的運動

關智斌躺了下來 拍了他屁股 試了試意讓他坐上來

張敬軒完全脫下睡衣爬到了男友大腿上 

明天就要北上工作了 所以今晚是捨不得愛人多動的

他擠多了點油手指自己插進自己那裡 又拿著安全套小心翼  
翼幫男友帶上去

抬高自己屁股 右手抓著男友陰莖對準坐了下去

坦言他並不是一個床上的主導者 平日撒下嬌就不用自己動的人今日卻動的格外用力

他努力的上上下下 左手撐著床墊 右手撐著男友腹肌 時不時還要臉湊過去索要親吻

他也太捨不得關智斌了 明明身體相連著還想著讓他抱抱自己

他又開始努力主導 每次磨到那個點 前列腺連著括約肌到大腦都在過電

又控制不住自己下意識縮緊  
雙手又摸上關智斌腹肌 

一路摸到乳頭還在打轉 又主動湊過去要親吻嘴角  
可能太過用情了 什麼東西都抓不緊 雙手牽向關智斌的手借力上上下下 

沒過幾輪研磨 底下慢慢收緊 關智斌松開被抓住的一隻手來幫張敬軒發洩

上下一起兩頭都被照顧 他是放開聲的叫了   
關智斌又逗他在他耳邊講’夜麻麻細聲啲’  
張敬軒又聽話的拿手捂住嘴 但最後還是叫出了聲

隨著叫聲 張敬軒腰一軟 癱坐在了關智斌腿上 逐漸射了出來  
‘停。。停一下’ 張敬軒帶著哭腔小小聲斷斷續續說

可能另外一個人正在興頭，多少沒了理智。

‘今晚起碼都要屌足半年份’  
‘斌 輕d。。輕小小 嗚。。求你’

非但沒有起到求情的效果 反而更勾人。

他直起身 抓住張敬軒的腰 一直往上頂 一邊咬上愛人的胸進行允吸

張敬軒被頂的全身都軟了 還哪裡管的那麼多 唯獨靠著那裡支持著全身

他哭喘的腔調勾的關智斌總算交代了出來  
體能相差甚遠的兩人都被折騰的累了  
互相癱在對方身上親吻著對方

關智斌理智回來 又心疼他 剛剛自己太瘋

連忙抓向紙巾幫愛人清理準備睡覺

纏綿半個鐘有餘 穿回睡衣準備入眠。

一看鐘都已經兩點三個字

‘嘖 唔記得聽日要走 應該錄低今晚當存貨’ 他又逗他  
張敬軒又罵佢心邪 卻悄悄補了句’下午嘅飛機 咁一早上仲有機會’  
關智斌笑地得逞，說罷又伸手準備關燈

‘咁關燈訓覺了喎’  
‘嗯….訓覺’  
他倆又抱在一起  
‘我會好想你噶’  
‘我都系’  
‘點解我哋好似十幾年前咁 你記唔記得個陣時翻個廣州前一晚都要天天講掛住掛住’  
‘當時冇手機啊嘛’  
說完張敬軒錘了關智斌一下  
’咁個幾年有手機你仲一條都唔復？’  
‘sorry阿嘛’ 他習慣用動作來贖罪 一把抱住他認真講 ‘今次絕對唔會’   
說罷又親了一口賭氣的臉  
‘今次保證唔會。’  
‘嗯。’  
‘張生啊’  
‘乜啊’  
關生突然看著他  
‘我愛你咯’  
‘餵啊 好肉麻’   
幸虧夜色下模模糊糊關智斌看不清他笑成湯圓的表情  
但關智斌看見他拿手擋住了臉知道自己得逞了。  
‘唔理你了 今晚你佔我太多便宜 訓覺！’

明明短褲背心和連套睡衣像兩個季節一樣   
但是關生還是往他那邊拉了拉被子  
他倆私下的姿勢不能更有默契   
誰多佔一分被褥 誰手臂多彎曲一寸十幾年早自然的無需調整  
張敬軒枕在枕頭上的頭下意識縮進了愛人的手臂和懷裡   
‘我會掛住你咖’  
‘嗯’  
關智斌又親了他額頭 攬的更緊了些。

今晚果真是一個美好的夜晚。


End file.
